


group chats/oneshot's of the batfam

by Ninjanya06



Series: young justice/batfam [1]
Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU
Genre: Jokes, Oneshot's, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjanya06/pseuds/Ninjanya06
Summary: just for fun mostly mine and some yoursThe group chats beginning: i dont care im leaving i dont want to deal with you guys-jason
Series: young justice/batfam [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064372
Kudos: 1





	1. The nananananananana batfam:

**Author's Note:**

> a/n okay this is just pure fun i guess yeah any ways warning slight swears and mentions of some inappropriate things but meant for fun and you know good reads if there is something sad or you know angsty i will let you know  
> disclaimer : i don't own dc or any of the characters except my own ocs which i will label when i use them for the first and second time

Thegreatandpowerfuloracle:hi

ogCircuschild1234:babs you finally did it yay!

secretlyagod:hi? Why do i have a horrible feeling about this wait how many of us did you add 

silentchildoftheknight:?

Princessofserpents: well at least she knows how to use symbols 

Spoilerspoilsthebest:yes my bugging finally worked

Coffeeaddictedinsomniac:oh no

spoilerspoilsthebest & thegreatandpowerfuloracle: oh yes

idontneedthishi*i’moneofakind:oh great now i have to deal with you guys all day 

thespoileDemonspawn:this is an infernal thing and it’s only good use is contacting each other which we can do via comms im leaving

thespoileDemonspawn has left the chat

Secretlyagod: what can you say demon spawn is spoiled 

ogCircuschild1234: your the one that spoiled him 

Secretlyagod:oh right well you, talia, and b did to 

ogCircuschild1234: touché

idontneedthishi*i’moneofakind:well if he’s leaving im leaving

ogCircuschild1234:hoooooooodddddd

idontneedthishi*i’moneofakind:i dont care im leaving i dont want to deal with you guys 

Thegreatandpowerfuloracle: no your not and damian isnt either and tim, duke, lucas dont you guys dare click that leave button or the consequences will be fatal

thespoileDemonspawn has re-joined the chat

Mycrazyfamilyisdrivingmeinsane: my username is my life right now you guys creep me the heck out like how did oracle know i was going to leave 

Thegreatandpowerfuloracle: first f it’s the great and powerful oracle and second off i’m oracle

Thedaytimestalker: signal just dont question it she is a og bat like nightwing and mockingbird and bruce 

Princessofserpents:how did i get dragged into this 

secretlyagod: would you like a list of all the things that happened and caused you to be part of this family namely dating me and getting to know the family practically moving into the manor despite not living there getting to see the bat cave yeah pretty sure you become part of the family then that or bruce magically adopted you or your somehow related to one of us which i doubt so yeah

Thebatman:first off i want you to all change your usernames to simply your hero name and second off no i did not adopt the princess even though i do have the papers ready if she wishes but she is a princess and your girlfriend plus meta 

Princessofserpents:no i'm good

ogCircuschild1234:party pooper

thesilentchildrenoftheknightAzandCass:cass say oh boy this’ll be fun btw this is azura cass is next to me and this is the joined account because why not also we're gunna go play nucular war after this anyone want to join us

Alred-pennyworth-thegreatestbutler:lady azura lady cass i do wish for you to not make too much of a mess and remember proper radioactivity protection suits oh and do use only the smallest ones please i dont want a repeat of last time  
thesilentchildrenoftheknightAzandCass:sure thing 

idontneedthishi*i’moneofakind: and why should we listen to you bruce

Thebatman:because i am in charge and second it’s a whole lot easier to figure out who’s who and nightwing im doing this for your sake so you dont suffer anymore humiliation 

ogCircuschild1234: mhm suuure that’s what you said when you told me i wasnt allowed to wear my disco nightwing suit anymore rude i dont know why i listened to you in the first place

idontneedthishi*i’moneofakind:wait nightwing has a disco suit *i'm legit lauging so hard i'm crying*

Secretlyagod:oh my gosh i remember that phase oh man so glad i helped bruce man the suit was embarrassing it’s best use was distracting and confusing the enemy also seriously didnt help when it distracted other heroes i remember once wally ran straight into a wall staring at it 

idontneedthishi*i’moneofakind has changed his name to redhood

ogCircuschild1234 has changed his name to nightwing

thespoileDemonspawn has changed his name to robin

Coffeeaddictedinsomniac has changed his name to redrobin

Thedaytimestalker has changed his name to batwing 

Mycrazyfamilyisdrivingmeinsane has changed his name to signal 

The group chat is now named the batfam

Redhood:hey who changed my name replacement!

Redrobin:it wasnt me i swear my name was changed to it was probably bruce or oracle or Az

secretlyagod: not me also it was oracle but blame bruce it was that or no cookies from alfred 

Secretlyagod has changed her name to mockingbird

Princessofserpents has changed her name to serpent

Silentchildoftheknight has changed her name to orphan

Thegreatandpowerfuloracle has changed her name to oracle

Alfred-pennyworth-thegreatestbutler has changed his name to agent A

Thebatman: thank you


	2. bat-pets?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Redhood:oh my f****ing god there’s a motherflippen snake in the bathroom

Redhood:oh my f****ing god there’s a motherflippen snake in the bathroom why the hell is there a snake in the bathroom replacement!!!

Redrobin:why do you always blame me and what do you mean there’s a snake in the bathroom what bathroom what are you even doing at the manor you never come over

Redhood:that doesnt matter and because you and az and oracle always have the answers also the one next to the kitchen idiot were else

Signal: wait we have a bathroom there and did you say SNAKE!!!!

Mockingbird: wah do you mean snake in the bathroo ohh that snake ummm wait jason your in the downstairs bathroom near the kitchen shoot thats the room me and damian used for our reptilian pe-friends and some of the other ones is the snake in or out of its container and also what color 

Redhood: what did i say one of them always knows black and white and in the container

Mockingbird:seriously you freak out and it’s in it’s container

Signal:wait you guys have a snake in the bathroom az why didnt you warn me 

Mockingbird:oh we did then you forced yourself to forget there was even a bathroom there so weve been storing some of the “friends”that we know would like it or scare you there like jeffery the tarantula 

Nightwing: go to sleep mockingbird serpents complaining to me about how your never in bed 

Agent a:i believe master dick is correct you need your sleep and i dont want to sedate you again 

Mockingbird:but im literally in another country how could you sedate me from there actuall you know what your alfred thats one thing you never question

Redhood:i think we're missing the point here the kitchen bathroom is filled with Damian and Azure's creepy pets! And no one told me!

The batman:go to bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor az she just wanted to stay up and look were that got

**Author's Note:**

> okay hope you enjoyed comment review do what ever


End file.
